Dynasty Warriors Fantasy Series
by fanficmember
Summary: Fic yang saya buat setelah ngeliat-liat para chara DW yang pake kostum fantasi. Gaje, alay, ancur,(maybe) typo(s), dll. Chapter 3 is UP! (mungkin) bakal jadi chap. Terakhir. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cerita yang saya dapat setelah ngeliat para chara DW yang make baju fantasy.

**Story 1: Red Riding Hood**

"Lalalalala~" Xiao Qiao yang berperan sebagai si tudung merah itu sedang memetik buah-buahan. "Hari ini aku akan menjenguk nenek~ nenek, tunggulah aku! Aku akan segera datang!" Kata Xiao Qiao dengan nada ceria. "Nah, sekarang buah ini tinggal kubungkus aja, deh." Dia lalu menutupi keranjang berisi buah-buahan itu dengan saputangan. "Lalalalala~"

Di tempat lain...

"Owww... Tak ada makanankah untuk hari ini? Aku laper banget :'(" Kata Zhou Yu yang berperan sebagai serigala. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari diluar..." Zhou Yu terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya menemukan si tudung merah sedang berjalan. "Keranjang itu... Apa isinya makanan?" Tanya Zhou Yu dalam hati.

"Lalalala~ nenek, aku datang!" Kata Xiao Qiao.

"Ke rumah nenek? Berarti... Aha! Waktunya menggunakan otak strategisku!" Kata Zhou Yu. Langsung saja Zhou Yu berlari menuju rumah sang nenek.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah nenek...

"Hahaha! Pergilah kau nek! Atau mau kumakan?" tanya Zhou Yu dengan menunjukkan giginya yang tajam.

"Hu... Huaaaa!" Sang nenek pun kabur.

"Ahaha. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu orang itu datang..." Kata Zhou Yu sambil memakai baju sang nenek, tak lupa dengan topi(?)nya.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Xiao Qiao pun datang.

"Nenek, aku datang... YA AMPUN NENEK, KENAPA NENEK JADI GANTENG BEGINI?" Tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Ne... Nenek abis operasi plastik cu...(?)" Kata Zhao Yu yang berusaha mengubah suaranya menjadi mirip sang nenek.

"Oh... Gitu toh... Oh iya, nek. Ini aku bawakan buah-buahan!" Kata Xiao Qiao senang.

"Oh... Terima kasih cu... Taruh saja disana... Nanti nenek makan." Kata Zhou Yu(yang bersuara nenek).

Setelah itu, Xiao Qiao menaruhnya. Karena tak kuasa akan hawa nafsu akan makanan, si nenek(yang sebenarnya adalah Zhou Yu) langsung "menampakkan" wujud aslinya, dan langsung mengembat ke arah makanan itu. Xiao Qiao yang baru mau keluar ruangan pun langsung kaget.

"Aaahhhh! Serigala! Ganteng banget! Aku pengen jadi pacarmu!" Kata Xiao Qiao dengan polosnya.

Oh, bukan. Bukan itu lanjutannya. Ini yang benar...

"Aaahhhh! Serigala! Mana nenekku?" Tanya Xiao Qiao. Yang ditanya malah tidak mendengarkan dan asyik memakan buahnya. Tak lama kemudian...

"SERIGALA! PERGI KAU DARI RUMAH INI!" Kata anak lelaki si nenek itu, Qiao Xuan.

"Kaing... Kaing..." Zhou Yu langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah itu melalui jendela. Xiao Qiao hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang serigala.

"Yah..." Kata Xiao Qiao.

"Apa, nak?"

"Serigala itu..."

"Kenapa? Serem, ya? Maaf ayah agak lama..."

"Tidak. Malah, sangat keren..." Kata Xiao Qiao dengan mata miss piggy(ini ya namanya?). Qiao Xuan yang mendengarnya langsung kaget seketika.

"Nak? Kamu yakin nggak apa-apa? Nggak demam kan?" Tanya Qiao Xuan panik. Untuk lebih jelasnya lagi, dia sampai ngambil termometer untuk mengukur suhu badan anaknya itu. (alay amat pak, pegang muka juga cukup, kan?)

Begitulah, setelah sang serigala pergi, terjadi kepanikan tersendiri di rumah sang nenek.

**THE END**

* * *

**Sebelumnya, saya minta maap kalo fic ini jelek, karena saya sendiri masih super-duper amatir -_-**

**Karna itu, tolong reviewnya! ^^ (maaf, kalau terlihat memaksa, tapi saya nggak maksa kok)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali dengan saya dan fic saia yang gaje ancur, dan typo ini. Setelah sembilan bulan, akhirnya fic ini bisa jadi! (emangnya hamil?)

* * *

Reply reviews:

xtreme guavaniko:

Terimakasi reviewnya... Tolong bantu saya yah, biar fic ini tambah ancur *yey*

Neneknya, silakan anggep siapa aja... Nganggep saya juga boleh -_-

Terimakasih dan salam kenal juga!

Nagi and Scarlett:

Hmm... Author's Note ya... Kalo saya akui, memang itu SALAH SATU dari SEKIAN BANYAK kekurangan saya... saya kadang-kadang suka tanpa sadar mengetik comment saya dalem ati -" tapi mungkin di chap 3 ato 4, Author's Note-nya sudah terkendali..

Referensi humor... Boleh juga... Tapi, yang ini rada ada sedikit serius di endingnya ^^ Saya sering lo liat cerita anda berdua, bagus banget! kadang juga jadi referensi bahan mentah yang nantinya saya olah lagi...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors itu punya KOEI. Kalo punya saya, pasti itu game nggak bakal terbentuk**

**Warning: Gaje, typo, belom tentu sesuai dengan kisah di setorinya, dll.**

**Genre: Tidak jelas ini comedy ato angst, yang jelas ini parody.**

**.**

**.**

**Story 2: Alice In Wonderland**

Saat itu, seekor(?) makhluk tak berdosa bernama Sun Shang Xiang(baca: Alice) lagi jalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba dia melihat selusin(?) Lu Xun(baca: kelinci putih) yang sedang buru-buru.

"Oh, tidak! Aku terlambat! Musti buru-buru, nih!" Kata sang kelinci, lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Akibat kekepoannya yang akut, Alice mengejar kelinci itu. Dan akibat kecerobohannya, dia masuk ke dalam lubang.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakan Alice menggema di lubang itu. Saking dalamnya lubang itu, Alice sampai mengira kalau itu adalah lubang tanpa dasar. Tapi baru saja dia berpikir demikian, dia sudah jatuh ke dasar lubang itu. Saat Alice mulai membuka matanya, yang dia lihat adalah ruangan dengan banyak lubang untuk tikus Jerry di bawahnya. Hanya saja, diberi pintu. Alice mencoba membukanya satu-persatu. Namun gagal. Saat dia bingung tidak tahu kemana, sampai-sampai hampir mau masang lagu "A****t P***u"nya A** T*** T***, matanya melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan kuning. Rupanya si kelinci tadi. Dia masuk ke salah satu ruangan , lalu menutup pintu lagi. Alice mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, tapi gagal. Tiba-tiba, dia menyadari ada sesuatu di ! Alice mencoba mendekati kue itu. Air liur mulai membanjiri mulutnya. Selain karena dia lapar, di kue itu bertuliskan "Eat me!" di piringnya.

"Kayaknya lezat..." Kata Alice membatin. Akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, langsung saja Alice memakan kue itu tanpa berpikir lagi. Namun setelah memakan kue itu...

Tubuhnya menjadi BESAR, BESAR SEKALI.

"Ba... Bagaimana ini? Huweeeeeeeee!" Alice akhirnya menangis. Akibat air matanya yang tergolong besar di kalangan manusia normal(bentul asli Alice), akhirnya air matanya itu lama-kelamaan menjadi laut. Sadar sekelilingnya basah, Alice menghapus air matanya dan segera berdiri. Karena Alice lebih tinggi dari tinggi ruangan itu, dia terjeduk, dan satu benjolan muncul di kepalanya.

Kali ini Alice mencoba lebih hati-hati. Dia mencoba mencari sesuatu, dan menemukan sebuah botol dengan tulisan "Drink me!" di permukaannya. Karena haus, Alice meminum itu, dan tiba-tibapenglihatannya semakin kabur, dan akhirnya dia menjadi tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Saat sadar, badannya menjadi cukup kecil untuk masuk ke pintu itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, akhirnya Alice masuk ke tempat si kelinci tadi masuk.

Saat masuk, yang dia lihat adalah lautan air. Mungkin dari air matanya tadi.

"Siapa sih yang bikin air sebanyak ini?!" Tanya seseorang yang bertopi.

"Udahlah….. Berisik! Jangan marah mulu!" kata sebelahnya yang membawa senjata.

"Iya, bantuin aja miaw…" kata seorang kucing (?)

Bingung lagi di mana, Sun Shang Xiang memberanikan diri untuk nanya ke mereka.

"Err… Permisi. Ini di mana, ya?" Tanya Sun Shang Xiang.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini di negeri ajaib!" Kata orang yang bertopi.

"Iya, betul miaw…" Kata si kucing.

"Eng… Boleh tahu nama kalian? Aku tersesat di sini.." Kata Sun Shang Xiang.

"Aku Ling Tong, aku Mad Hatter. Yang berekor itu Gan Ning, Chesire Cat. Tapi dia tidak pernah berlagak sebagai kucing…" Kata Ling Tong, dengan kalimat akhir berbisik.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau bisikkan, miaw!" kata Gan Ning. Dia langsung melompat, mau menerjang Ling Tong, tapi dihentikan sama peluru orang bersenjata itu. Dan pelurunya itu berupa: sodokan toilet (maap kalo misalnya lagi makan)

"Sama orang asing jangan gitu! Oh iya, aku Lu Meng, Huntsman. Namamu?"

"Sun Shang Xiang, Alice."

"Wah, kalau begitu, salam ke-kyaaaaa!" Lu Meng langsung teriak bagaikan banci dikejar polisi.

"Ada apa sih, miaw?" Tanya Gan Ning.

"Itu! Anu... Anu!" Lu Meng jadi gagap.

"Anu apaan?" Tanya Ling Tong.

"Ada Lu Xun!" Rupanya yang dimaksud adalah benda putih-kuning-coklat yang melayang di udara. Lu Meng langsung membidikkan senjatanya ke arah benda(!) itu, alias Lu Xun. Berhubung Lu Xun itu kelinci, jadi kan lincah tuh. Wajar aja kalo tiap hari Lu Xun lewat, Lu Meng ga pernah bisa nangkep. Dan lagi, Lu Xun itu adalah kelinci terlincah sekaligus tercakep (?) di negeri ajaib.

Sun Shan Xiang yang melihatnya ikut ngejar.

"WOI! UDAH, NGGAK USAH DIKEJAR! ITU ORANG EMANG SUSAH DITANGKEP!" Sun Shang Xiang menoleh. Lalu, yang dia lihat itu adalah Ling Tong lagi duduk di kursi mewah dengan Gan Ning jadi pelayannya.

"EKH?! TUNGGU DULU! SEJAK KAPAN GUEH JADI PELAYAN LO?!" tanya Gan Ning

"Loh, kan kamu yang make sendiri…." Kata Ling Tong santai.

"OKE! KALO GITU, GUE LEPAS!" Gan Ning langsung membuka baju pelayannya itu. Terlihat badannya yang berbulu unyu(? *dicambuk Gan Ning*). Sedangkan Lu Meng dan Sun Shang Xiang Cuma bisa diam tanpa kata.

"Eng... Terima kasih. Aku harus pergi!" Sun Shang Xiang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, dia menemukan sesuatu. Warnanya ijo, menggeliat gimana gitu, pas dia dekati, rupanya itu Guan Yinping lagi ngesot. *dilempar ke Pangandaran*

"Loh? Kamu siapa? Kenapa ngesot-ngesot gitu?" Tanya Sun Shang Xiang.

"Namaku Guan Yinping... Gua kan disini ceritanya jadi ulet... Authornya bilang getu..." Kata Guan Yinping.

"WOY GUAN YINPING! ELO KETINGGALAN KOSTUMNYA!" terlihat orang lari-lari bawa sebuah kostum.

"Ih, dasar Author. Bilang dong dari tadi kalo ada kostumnya! Baju gua kotor semua kan!" Kata Guan Yinping sambil nyabet kostumnya dari tangan Author.

"Elo sih... lagi penjelasan, malah ngacir siap di tempat." Kata Author nyantai.

"Katanya presiden kan lebih cepat lebih baik!" Kata Guan Yinping.

"Anu... Ini kan ceritaku..." Kata Sun Shang Xiang di pojokan. Dia lagi ditenangin sama suaminya tercinta.

"Eh iya, ya. Guan Yinping, cepet pake kostumnya!" cerita pun berlanjut.

"Si kadal jahat..." Kata Guan Yinping.

"Si kadal? Sapa?"

"GUAN XING!" katanya dengan semangat 45 sambil nunjuk ke salah satu jamur. Di atasnya ternyata ada kadal Guan Xing(sulit dibayangkan).

"Ohoho... Tunggu yah... Saya mo kentut..." Guan Xing ini cakep-cakep tapi kentutan *diserbu fens Guan Xing*

"Kabur!" Tapi mereka tidak sempat kabur, sehingga kentutnya Guan Xing membuat mereka semua tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang sadar, rupanya dia ada di tempat lain.

"Hei! Ada apa ini?" Sun Shang Xiang kaget begitu melihat keadaannya. Dia lagi digotong prajurit.

"Nggak usah banyak cincang!"

"Cincong kalee"

"Terserah! Pokoknya ikut kami sekarang!"

Prajurit itu lalu membawanya ke pengadilan.

"Cepat masuk!" setelah masuk, Sun Shang Xiang melihat sekelilingnya. Rupanya dia ada di pengadilan.

"Hei! Aku salah apa?!" Sun Shang Xiang mencoba memberontak, tapi para prajurit masih lebih kuat dari Sun Shang Xiang.

"Raja dan Ratu datang!" Zhou Tai, pemimpin dari prajurit itu, berteriak lantang. Setelah itu, muncullah raja dan ratu, alias Sun Quan dan Lian Shi.

"BERI SALAM UNTUK RAJA DAN RATU!"Hadirin di situ, termasuk pengawal menundukkan kepala, kecuali Alice. Alice dipaksa membungkuk sama Zhou Tai.

"Hmm... Enaknya dia kita apakan, ya?" Tanya Lian Shi pada suaminya.

"HENTIKAN! APA SALAHKU?!" Sun Shang Xiang mengertak.

"Hmm, kau tidak tahu apa salahmu?"Tanya Sun Quan. "Pengawal! Bacakan kesalahannya!"

"Baik." Zhou Tai lalu membuka gulungan kertas.

"Tersangka Sun Shang Xiang, lahir pada tanggal-"

"LANGSUNG AJA! NGGAK USAH PROFIL-PROFILNYA!"Sun Quan yang bete karena kebiasaan prajurit kepercayaannya itu yang hobinya membacakan semua dengan detil sedetil-detilnya.

"Baiklah. Tersangka telah menikahi salah seorang dari Musketeer, yaitu Liu Bei. Setelah dia mati-"

"LIU BEI MASIH HIDUP! AKU PERCAYA ITU!" Sun Shang Xiang berteriak kencang sekali. Dinding pengadilan pun retak.

"Tersangka membunuh banyak orang, dalam rangka (?) usaha untuk membunuh Sun Quan."

"Lalu?! Kalian tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan itu!" Sun Shang Xiang teriak lagi. Salah satu dinding pengadilan roboh.

"TIDAK TAHU?! APA KAU INGAT KETIKA KITA DITINGGALKAN KAK CE, KARENA DIA DIBALAS KEBAIKANNYA SAMA KURA-KURA?(what?) SELAIN ITU, AYAH UDAH LAMA GAK PULANG,KARENA DIA LAGI SYUTING (jaman itu udah ada syuting-syutingan ya?) JADI ODIN!"

"ITU KITA ALAMI BERSAMA! SEKARANG COBA BAYANGKAN, KALAU KAK LIAN SHI MENINGGAL! BAYANGKAN ITU! KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA DITINGGALKAN!"

"APA?! BERANINYA MENYURUH RAJA? PENGAWAL, PENGGAL KEPALANYA SEKARANG JUGA!" Tanpa ragu lagi, Sun Quan menyuruh pengawalnya memenggal Sun Shang Xiang.

Sun Shang Xiang ditundukkan paksa, lalu sebuah kapak melesat dari atas Sun Shang Xiang. Lalu...

SYUUT! BRAK!

Kapak itu membelah dasar lantai.

Dan sodara-sodara, rupanya yang memnuat suara melesat tadi adalah... AUTHOR! (*dihempas Guo Jia(?)* reader: ga nyambung thor...)

Bukanbukanbukan. Yang tadi itu adalah... LU XUN! *tepok kaki*

"Eh?! Lu Xun! Pengawal, tangkap dia!" Setelah Sun Quan kehabisan suara buat tereak, kini giliran istrinyalah yang tereak.

Pengawal langsung mempersiapkan senjatanya untuk menangkap kelinci kesayangan readers (?) ini. Lu Xun, yang merupakan kelinci telincah sekaligus terganteng seantero negeri ajaib, dengan mudah melewati mereka. Dengan lincah dan karisma(?)nya, dia bahkan membuat semua gadis yang ada di dalam istana itu klepek-klepek (?) bagai ikan yang abis ditangkep.

"Eh? Kau kan?" Tanya Sun Shang Xiang.

"Sudahlah, yang penting ikut aku!" Lu Xun membawa Sun Shang Xiang ke luar istana, lalu melewati hutan kabut. Tak lama setelah iu, kesadaran Sun Shang Xiang pun melemah.

Begitu sadar...

"Aku... Dimana?"

"Sun Shang Xiang!" Liu Bei yang dari tadi di sampingnya mulai bereaksi.

"Aku... Dimana?"

"Tadi ada seekor kelinci yang mengantarkanmu kesini. Aku kaget kau tidak sadarkan diri. Oh iya lalu ini dari kelinci"

Sun Shang Xiang membukanya, lalu ada tulisan.

"_**Terima kasih sudah terus mengikutiku."**_

Setelah itu, Sun Shang Xiang pun tersenyum.

**THE END**

* * *

Author:Nah, selesai!

Guan Xing & Guan Yinping:...

Author:Kalian kenapa?

Guan Yinping:BISA-BISANYA ELO JADIIN GUA ULET! LOE KIRA GUE APAAN?! *Musou Author*

Guan Xing:GUA JUGA! GUA EMANG CAKEP TAPI GUA KAGAK HOBI NGENTUT! *Bantai Author*

Guan Ping:Xing, Yinping, tenang! Si Suo nggak bisa konsen!

Guan Suo:Kasian dikit kek sama aku... *pundung*

Bao Sanniang:Cepcep.. *pukpuk Guan Suo*

Author:*tepar*Mungkin fic ini jelek ya... But review please? *kabur*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyahooiii! Kembali dengan saia, Author gaje yang sudah hiatus selama 2 abad (?) Entahlah. Saia nggak ngitung. Betewe, yang baca ini pasti bingung, kenapa masih 3 review saia masih ngelanjutin? Ini alasan saia:  
**

**1. Saia hanya memenuhi target awal, tak peduli berapapun revienya. Alias, saia MAKSA! *ditabok**

**2. Ini juga story pertama saia. Kan amat disayangkan kalo saia cuma ngasi 2 chapter.**

**Diantara 2 alesan ini, pasti pembaca menemukan 1 inti: Saia MAKSA! *ditimpuk**

**Oke. Walopun cuma ada 1 review *hantam kayu* dari chap sebelumnya, saia masih maksa nge-reply:**

_**xtreme guavaniko:**_

**Oh, Ling Tong pernah jadi Long Tong? Baru tau saia *ditendang Ling Tong* sepertinya Gan Ning kurang saia latih jadi kucing kali ya... *dilempar Gan Ning* Kalo soal idenya... Hmmm... Saya akui, saya AGAK, bukan. bahkan SANGAT kesulitan dalam membuat ceritanya, jadi, mohon maap! *bungkuk 1 juta kali*****  
**

**Berhubung bentar lagi Idul Adha, saia ucapkan selamat Idul Adha bagi yang menjalankan... Termasuk saia :)**

**Well... Happy reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors punyanya KOEI, saia cuman punya fic ini ^_^**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, (maybe) typo(s), lalu kalau-kalau ini jelek, mohon maaf ya :) soalnya cerita ini sebenernya udah selese sebelum pembuatan Iseng ^^**

* * *

**Story 3: Snow White**

Suatu saat, sang Musketeer, Zhang Fei, menikah dengan seseorang. Mereka memiliki anak perempuan. Mereka memberinya nama Zhang Xingcai alias Xing Cai. Namun, karena ibunya meninggal, Zhang Fei nikah lagi. Tanpa Zhang Fei ketahui, rupanya istri barunya punya niat jahat pada Xing Cai.

"Wahahahaha… Lihat padaku, cermin ajaib. Siapakah yang paling cantik seantero negeri ini?" Tanya istri baru Zhang Fei, alias Zhang Chunhua(ampuni saya Oom Sima Yi).

"Ngg… Siapa yah? Kasih tauk gak yah?" Tanya Si cermin ajaib. Silahkan bayangkan kalau cermin itu di dalemnya ada Xu Shu.(dilempar)

"Kalau nggak…." Zhang Chunhua udah mau megang pinggiran cerminnya, yang pertanda bahwa dia bakal merusak alias membanting cermin itu.

"Aaahhh… Iya iya… Maap.." Xu Shu langsung make baju ala pembawa acara. "Headline news, wanita tercantik saat ini adalah Zhang Xingcai, Putri anda." Layar pun kembali normal jadi cermin yang menampakkan wajah Zhang Chunhua lagi.

"APAAA?" Tanya Zhang Chunhua. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu berusaha mencelakai Xingcai, mulai dari mengubah arah jalan, memasukkan racun ke makanannya, dll. Tapi sayangnya, itu semua gagal. Hingga sampai suatu hari, saat Zhang Chunhua sudah mencapai batas kestresannya karena gagal menyingkirkan Xing Cai, kali ini dia menyuruh Xingcai untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Tumben ya ibu memperbolehkanku jalan-jalan…. Ah, biarin aja!" Kata Xingcai. Dia kebetulan ngeliat rumah gaje yang berbentuk jamur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di bawah situ. Saat dia tertidur…

"Unggghhh… Uh!" Saat Xingcai bangun, tanpa dia ketahui, ada Guan Ping yang abis pulang kerja jadi akuntan(What?). Guan Ping yang ngeliat Xingcai langsung komentar.

"Tumben banget ada anak di sini…. GUAN XING! ZHANG BAO! WEN YANG! LI DIAN! YUE JIN! ZHU RAN!" Guan Ping manggil anak buahnya. "Iye nyak?" Tanya Zhang Bao dengan logat lupa-dari-mana nya.

"KOK KALIAN DIEM AJA SIH?! KALIAN NGAK TAU KALO ADA GADIS KECIL DI DEPANKU?" Tanya Guan Ping.

"Ya nggak lah. Wong dialangi sampeyan…" kata Wen Yang.

"Oh, iya juga ya." Kata Guan Ping baru sadar akan kebakaannya.

"Terus ini mo diapain?" Tanya Li Dian.

"Disate… Ya DIBAWA MASUK LAH! Masak mau ditinggal di sini?"

"Siap, bos! Kata 6 kurcaci itu. Saat Xingcai sadar…

"Loh, aku dimana?" Tanya Xingcai.

"Kamu ada di rumah kami, para kurcaci yang ganteng, kece, lucu, imut, uny-"

"Intinya, kamu ada di rumah kurcaci." Kata Zhu Ran sambil mbekep mulutnya Yue Jin.

"Oh, gitu. Omong-omong, terima kasih ya!" Kata Xingcai. "Tapi aku harus segera pulang…"

"Tidak masalah." Kata Guan Ping. "Pulanglah, orangutanmu pasti mencarimu."

"Orangtua, kak Ping.." Kata Guan Xing yang normal sendiri termasuk Zhu Ran.

"Oh, iya. Orangtuamu pasti mencarimu."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" Kata Xingcai sambil memberikan salam perpisahan. Saat dia keluar pagar..

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Uhuk…"

"Loh, nek? Kenapa ada di sini? Di sini kan hutan!" Kata Xingcai. Siapa juga yang bilang itu kota?

"Uhh..." Si nenek cuma batuk-batuk ria. Xingcai yang baik pun akhirnya memberikan bekal pemberian emaknya ke nenek itu. Tanpa ia sadari, kalau nenek itu sebenarnya adalah emaknya.

"Terimakasih ya cu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, makanlah ini." Kata si nenek sambil memberikan sebuah pisang kepada Xingcai.

"Pisang?"

"Iya… Makanlah.." Kata nenek itu.

"Oke. Kumakan, ya!" kata Xingcai sambil melahap pisang pemberian si nenek. Dalem ati, si nenek tu ketawa kayak Oom Sima Yi…

Setelah makan itu, Xingcai jatuh bangun. Maksud saya jatuh ambruk.

Kira-kira, gimana caranya Zhang Chunhua bisa berpakean kayak nenek-nenek? Gini ceritanya….

**FLASHBACK**

Ini terjadi saat Xingcai keluar rumah.

"Mmmm… Kira-kira, gimana, ya?" Tanya Zhang Chunhua.

"Mau mbunuh Xingcai toh?" Tanya Xu Shu si cermin ajaib.

"Iya… Aku hanya punya kostum, minjem Wang Yuanji!" Kata Zhang Chunhua.

"Gimana kalo…. Kamu kasih dia ini?" Tanya Xu Shu sambil ngelempar sesuatu ke dia, dan entah bagaimana bisa nembus.

"Pisang?"

"Yap, pisang. Pisang ini punya racun, yang membuat si pemakai bisa tidur selamanya…"

"Kenapa nggak apel? Biasanya kan apel!" Kata Zhang Chunhua sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada dua alasan." Kata Xu Shu yang sejak kapan udah pake kostum ala guru, . "Yang pertama, karena apel sudah terlalu MAINSTREAM!"

"Lalu yang kedua?"

"Karena…. DIKASIH GRATIS NGGAK BOLEH KOMPLEN!" Kata Xu Shu sambil mengubah layarnya lagi.

"Dasar cermin nggak guna! Yang penting aku bisa mengalahkan Xingcai… Muahahahaha!" Kata Zhang Chunhua yang ketawanya ketularan suaminya(Oom Sima Yi). -_-

Akhirnya, berangkatlah Zhang Chunhua mencari Xingcai.

**END FLASHBACK**

Di dalam rumah kurcaci….

"Hompimpah!" Para kurcaci lagi menentukan siapa yang akan membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Dan yang kena adalah Zhang Bao dan Yue Jin.

"Udah, pergi ya…. Ini uangnya." Kata Zhu Ran sebage bandahara(?) kumpulan kuracaci yang (katanya) ganteng, imut, keren, kece, dsb. Berangkatlah Zhang Bao dan Yue Jin ke pasar malem. Tapi, baru saja mereka mau menginjakkan kakinya keluar pager…

"Kayaknya gue nginjek sesuatu deh…" kata Zhang Bao.

"Apaan?"

"Entahlah, sesuatu yang… Mulus?" Tanya Zhang Bao. Ketika mereka mendongak ke bawah, rupanya Zhang Bao lagi nginjek muka Xingcai yang kehalang salju(anggaplah di sini lagi musim salju).

"WOEEE? MANUSIA!" Kata Zhang Bao yang perkataannya menunjukkan seakan-akan dia bau ketemu manusia pas itu.

"Inikan perempuan yang tadi… Kata Yue Jin. "Ayo masuk lagi!" Kata Yue Jin sambil membersihkan Xingcai dari salju. Zhang Bao pun menggendong Xingcai.

Saat di dalam rumah…

"Woy! Kok, kalian balik?" Tanya Zhu Ran.

"Ada orang!" Kata Yue Jin.

"Mana? Yang kalian bawa tu boneka?" Tanya Guan Ping dengan baka-nya.

"SERIUS LO NGOMONG INI BONEKA? INI KAN ORANG YANG LOE TOLONGIN! GIMANA SIH?" Tanya Zhang Bao.

"Ternyata, cuman kita berdua yang normal, Guan Xing..." Kata Zhu Ran sambil meluk-meluk Guan Xing gaje.

"Hiks... Hiks... Iya..." Guan Xing pun membalas pelukan Zhu Ran, dan jadilah Teletubbies *digampar*

"Lebih baik kita buat dia tinggal di sini dulu..." Kata Li Dian.

Setelah beberapa hari, entah kenapa Xingcai tak kunjung bangun.

"Ini orang kok nggak bangun-bangun, ya..." Kata Zhu Ran.

"Menurut buku, itu dikarenakan racun yang terdapat dalam buah yang dimakan Xingcai..." Kata Wen Yang, sambil megang buku.

"Heh? ITUKAN BUKU GUE!" Kata Guan Xing sambil ngerebut bukunya.

"Iya. Di pisang ini juga ditemukan bakteri yang namanya e. coli" Kata Li Dian sambil ngeliat pisangnya pake mikroskop. E. coli itu bukannya bakteri baik, ya? #abaikan

"Dan Li Dian, ITU MIKROSKOP GUEH! BISA NGGAK JANGAN NYENTUH BARANG GUE TERUS? BUKAN MUHRIM, WOY! BUKAN MUHRIM!" Kata Guan Xing.

"Nggak bisa... Soalnya barang kamu tuh aneh-aneh semua, kita jadi pengen megang terus!" Kata Yue Jin. Guan Xing cuman sweatdrop.

"Gini aja deh... Gimana kalau kita adakan sayembara? Yang bisa membuat dia bangun, maka dia bisa menjadi pangerannya!" Kata Guan Ping.

"TAPI KITA MALES NYEBARNYA!" Kata Li Dian sambil mendorong Guan Ping. Guan Ping jatoh lalu mendarat dengan mencium pipi Xingcai. Xingcai pun (diluar dugaan) Bangun.

"HAHHH?" Para kurcaci(ex Guan Ping) langsung shock semua.

"Yeeee... Kita nggak jadi nyebar brosur!" Kata trio baka(Yue Jin, Li Dian, Wen Yang*ditabok*) lompat-lompat. Trio waras(Zhu Ran, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao) pun cuman bisa diam di tempat.

"Eh? Eh? EH?!" Xingcai, yang bingung dimana dirinya, bertanya ke orang terdekat.

"Ohoho... berarti, sekarang Xingcai milik kak Guan Ping, ya!" Kata Li Dian. Li Dian pun mendapat hadiah satu tabokan dari Guan Ping.

"Oh, begitu..." Xingcai manggut-manggut setelah dijelaskan sama Zhu Ran kenapa dia ada di situ.

"Kak Xingcai... Ambillah dia! Aku merelakanmu, kak Ping!" Kata Guan Xing, nangis lebay(?).

"kau ini ngomong apaan, sih?" Tanya Guan Ping.

"Eh?" Xingcai ngeblush setelah diceritain apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Selamat ya, Xingcai.. Mulai besok, kami, d'kurcaci, gabungan dari trio kurcaci baka dan trio kurcaci waras, akan menyiapkan SEGALANYA!" Kata trio baka dengan banggnya. Trio waras cuman bisa sweatdrop.

"Lalu, ini gimana?" tanya Yue Jin. Rupanya trio baka udah mulai menyusun acara.

"Pertama, penutupan dulu, abis itu, pembukaan, blablabla-" Wen Yang mendapat satu timpukan dari Zhang Bao.

"DI MANA-MANA YANG ADA ITU PEMBUKA DULU, BARU PENUTUP!" Teriak Zhang Bao pake toak. Trio baka pun lanjut diskusi.

Keesokan harinya Guan Ping dan Xingcai bahagia, ever after~ ^^

* * *

**Author: Ending yang gaje... *ngaku* oh iya. Zhang Fei, maafkanlah saia atas perbuatan saia yang telah menjadikan kedua anakmu ini nista, Zhang Fei...**

**Zhang Bao: *nendang author* EMAANGNYA AKU APAAN HAH? AKU? NGINJEK XINGCAI? DIGAMPAR AKU SAMA AYAH!**

**Xingcai: Kak Bao, tenang kak... Jalanmu masih panjang(?)...**

**Author: Betewe, plis ripiunya, yak! *kabur lagi***

**Note:**

**Mungkin, fic ini bakal discontinued. Berhubung yang ke empat saia gagal bikin humornya... *krik* Tapi, tetep kasi review ya, siapatau bisa saia jadiin ide buat fic selanjutnya :)))**

**Lalu, saia ada perubahan sedikit. Mungkin para pembaca bingung, (mungkin)ada yang namanya beda. Sekali lagi, saia kasitau:**

**Trio Baka: Yue Jin, Wen Yang, Li Dian**

**Trio Waras: Zhu Ran, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao**

**Lalu yang mimpin mereka, Guan Ping :-D**

**Oke. Sekian note tambahannya. Sampai jumpa di project berikutnya!**


End file.
